Study Session
by Tifa Tyndal
Summary: Hatori is trying to study… enter Ayame and Shigure to help!


**Study Session**

**A One-Shot by Tifa Tyndal**

**Summary:**Hatori is trying to study… enter Ayame and Shigure to help!

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own the idea which I got from a challenge (visit Fruits Basket 'Intelligent Conversations' forum for more info) it would be pretty ridiculous if I owned Fruits Basket wouldn't it?

**Author's Note:** I don't think this really is my best fanfiction… but I hope you enjoy! My beta readers seemed to think it was pretty funny!

-

Hatori took several deep breaths and went back to staring at his book. _The Epicondyles next to the Trochlea… and they expect me to remember this? _He rubbed his head slightly and took out a pencil to make a few notes on the skeletal system. He could do this… it couldn't be too hard to memorize 206 bones and their locations. It wouldn't be too bad, he tried to convince himself. Just as long as-

"Hatori! We have arrived for a spectacular visit!"

-that doesn't happen.

Hatori sighed as Ayame and Shigure bounded into his room large smiles on their faces. Neither of them had been too dedicated to schooling since Hatori entered medical school but they made up the time they missed at _their_ colleges by spending it all annoying Hatori at _his_college.

"I'm trying to study." Hatori deadpanned as Ayame bounced on his bed and Shigure lounged in a chair beside Hatori.

"But we met the _perfect_ girl for you! You _have _to meet her!" Ayame exclaimed jumping up and stepping to bend over near Hatori.

"Aya's right!" Shigure put in. "She's just right. You'll like her!"

"No," Hatori said as he made another note.

"But she's the beautiful picture of radiance and love!" Ayame almost begged.

"No."

"She's also a former gang member," Shigure raised a finger. "She's fascinating."

"No."

"C'mon, 'Tori!" Aya said, throwing his hands up in the air. "She's wonderful! And you never get out!"

"That's because there is this thing called studying that people in college have to do to get good grades." Hatori sighed. He was getting a headache.

"At least take her number," Shigure slid a piece of paper over to Hatori. "Her name is Kyoko and she's really nice, just your type." Shigure grinned guiltily as he failed to mention just how many years older than Hatori she was… and the fact that she had a kid.

"Whatever," Hatori said under his breath. _Tarsals-feet, carpals-hands._

"So…. Whatcha studying?" Shigure peered over Hatori's shoulder at his Anatomy book.

"The Skeletal Structure," Hatori mumbled as he scribbled down another note, trying to commit the dull information to memory.

"Can we help?" Ayame asked hopefully peering at the book.

"No."

"C'mon! We could be plenty of help!" Shigure insisted pulling the book slightly in his direction and squinting at the words.

"Yes! We'll help you memorize those bones if it's the last thing we do!" Aya grinned and picked a random bone. "For instance, you can remember the sternum by thinking that when you're being stern, you poke their sternum!" Ayame demonstrated by grabbing Shigure by the arm and poking his upper chest area over and over again. "See? Don't you feel reprimanded, 'Gure?"

Shigure grinned mischievously, "Not when you do it, Aya dear."

"Oh, 'Gure!" Ayame played along until they ended with ridiculous thumbs up.

"Would you please be quiet?" Hatori wouldn't be able to look at the sternum bone anymore without thinking of Ayame and Shigure's antics.

"'Tori! I didn't even get to try!" Shigure whined pointing to the first bone he saw. "Look! It's the fibula! You can always remember the fibula because it's small and so is a fib! And it's in the leg because when you tell a fib it's pulling someone's leg!" Shigure grinned, proud of himself.

Hatori eyed his cousins. He could have sworn they were both conspiring against his education. "I need to study for my exam tomorrow."

"And we're here to help!" Ayame declared loudly grabbing Hatori's Biology book. "So where is the clavical?"

Hatori glared at Ayame.

Ayame looked back, as if expecting that Hatori didn't know the answer.

Hatori sighed and gave in. "It's the collar bone." He pointed to his own.

"Correct!" Ayame grinned as Shigure came up behind him.

"What bones make up the appendicular skeleton?" Shigure piped up.

Hatori closed his eyes; he really studied better alone. Nevertheless, he said, "The bones of the arms and legs along with the scapula, clavicle, and pelvis."

"Very good!" Shigure exclaimed handing the book back to Ayame.

"Oh! Get this, 'Tori!" Ayame pointed to the page. "You must tella of the patella!"

Hatori raised an eyebrow, wondering what the silly rhyme had to do with the knee bone.

"And lookie here (these are such funny names, 'Gure) Navicular rhymes with circular and Phanlanges rhymes with ocean keys!" Ayame said excitedly.

"Say," Shigure muttered. "I bet we could create a whole poem for 'Tori!"

"Yeah! Then 'Tori would never forget the bones!"

Hatori dropped his head to his desk in defeat. "Why don't you just kill me now?"

---

The next morning….

Hatori walked into his classroom slowly. Ayame and Shigure had stayed with him almost all night. Around 2 AM he managed to get them to go home but not before they had recited their poem a total of 23 times.

_...And using your dear femur_

_You should go and see her…_

_...And if you can move your humorous_

_You'll have to choose her or us…_

If anyone could fit 206 bones into a song it would be those two. Hatori sighed and slipped into his chair. They still bugged him about this 'Kyoko' person but he managed to tune them out mostly and get a little bit of studying in. He just hoped the exam wasn't too hard.

The paper slid towards Hatori and the test began.

---

A few days later….

Hatori winced as he stood outside his professor's door. H had barely made it through the exam as the poem from the night before kept running through his head. He wasn't sure if he even got one question right as he could remember were the silly rhymes and the 'ways of remembering'. He slowly lifted his hand and knocked on the door. A muffled 'Come in' greeted him and he pushed the door open.

"Ah! Sohma! Sit down! I wanted to talk to you," His professor exclaimed motioning towards a chair.

Hatori stiffly sat down. "Sir, if it's about the exam-"

"It is actually." The professor said leaning forward a little.

Hatori prepared himself for his first failing grade.

"-It's the best score on a test this hard we've had in a long time."

"What?!?" Hatori exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"Yes," His professor continued. "What was your study tactic? I'd like to recommend it to some of my struggling students."

_Study tactic?_ Hatori was having a hard enough time getting his mind around the fact that he_didn't_ fail. He barely had time to study with Ayame and Shigure hanging aroun- Oh, no. It couldn't be them.

"Well?" The professor prompted.

"It wouldn't work for anyone else unless they have an over-confident, male clothes designer and a easy-going, perverted novelist both with no knowledge of the skeletal system on hand." Hatori deadpanned as the professor just stared back at him. "Can I go now?"

The professor nodded, obviously weirded out and Hatori left quickly.

As soon as Hatori got out into the hall Ayame and Shigure popped out of nowhere.

"So, how'd you do on the exam?" Shigure asked.

"I bet you were the best ever since we helped you study!" Ayame grinned.

Hatori paused for a moment before muttering almost regretfully, "I aced it." And continuing on his way.

Ayame and Shigure grinned at each other.

Hatori never lived it down.

-

**The End**

**-**

There you have it… I hope you liked it! Oh, and thank you, Klove0511, for the challenge! **–The Author**


End file.
